Torn Between Two Lovers
by HFI.hunhanfanfictionindonesia
Summary: Berawal dari Luhan yang mengikuti permintaan teman baiknya Baekhyun hingga ia di culik seseorang ke dunia yang tak ia kenali dan tiba-tiba saja dua orang pangeran yang tampan memperebutkannya, kira-kira siapakah diantara kedua pangeran itu yang akan Luhan pilih? HunHan, slight ChanHan, ChanBaek. Yaoi/Boys Love.
1. Will do you do what i want? For me?

Tittle : Torn Between Two Lovers

.

Author : LuSymphony ( bebektamvan)

.

Cast :  
\- Xi Lu Han  
\- Oh Se Hun  
\- Park Chan Yeol  
\- Byun Baek Hyun

Other Cast :  
* Wu Yi Fan  
* Kim Jun Myun  
* Im Yoon Ah  
* Hwang Mi Young

Cameo :  
* Kim Jong In

.

Rating : M nyerempet T

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Genre : Drama, Love Story, Sad, little Fantasy

.

Note : JUST LUHAN POV, NO BASH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

oOo Happy Reading oOo

Bulan perak mulai membayang di naungi langit berwarna putih.  
Warna hijau tersebar luas. Tampak pula garis horison di ujung sana.  
Di mana, sih ini? Kenapa aku ada di tempat seperti ini?

"luhan..." Siapa, ya? "luhan..." Aku tak mengerti asal suara yang memanggilku. Siapa? Dari mana? "di sini, Luhan" Aku segera berbalik.  
Di depan mataku berdiri seorang namja keren. Seperti mimpi! "Luhan" dia memanggil namaku lembut. Omo, namja ini keren sekali! Aku tercengang dan menelan ludahku. Rambut pirangnya indah. Matanya biru seperti warna laut. Tubuhnya tinggi dan langsing.

Dia memakai ikat kepala berwarna emas. Di lengannya juga melingkar gelang emas.  
Belum lagi cincin dan rompi yang berhiaskan batu jade. Semua barang yang dikenakannya tampak mewah. Penampilannya bak bangsawan di masa lalu!

"Aku telah menunggumu," kata namja itu sambil memandangku.  
"Apa?" aku hanya melongo.  
Aku sebenarnya ingin tahu maksud ucapannya itu. Karena matanya terus menatapku, mendadak mulutku terkunci.  
"Wahai, permaisuriku."  
Mwo!  
Namja itu tiba-tiba mendekapku lembut.

Walau tubuhnya langsing, diluar dugaan lengannya lumayan kuat. Aku tercengang di dalam pelukannya.  
"Per..mai...suri?" Saking bingungnya aku tergagap.  
Namja itu terus memelukku, seolah-olah ingin menjawab pertanyaanku.

A...apa? Kenapa permaisuri? Lelucon macam apa ini? Aku adalah permaisuri dari namja pirang yang sangat tampan ini? Kalau begitu aku... akan menikah dengannya?

"Keraguan terhadap keluarga kerajaan bisa membuatmu dihukum tanpa pengadilan, ara?!" Di belakangku terdengar suara namja lain.  
Aku berbalik. Di hadapanku sudah berdiri namja lain! Warna rambtnya biru keabu-abuan seperti bulan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kekar. Dia terlihat sangat gagah.

Dari penampilannya sudah ketahuan kalau dia sangat kuat. Tetapi yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah cara berpakaiannya. Dia juga tidak kalah tampan dengan namja pirang sebelumnya.

Namja satu ini mengenakan ikat kepala perak dan perhiasan seperti gelang, cincin dan kalung yang semuanya terbuat dari perak. Dia juga berpenampilan seperti bangsawan dari kerajaan zaman dahulu.

Tetapi, kedua cowok ini sangat berbeda. Namja yang rambutnya berwarna biru keabuan, tatapan matanya tajam seperti nenusuj. Saking tajamnya sampai membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Kalau dipelototi olehnya mungkin aku jadi tak bisa bergerak.

Padahal matanya sama-sama berwarna biru... Tetapi birunya tidak lembut seperti biru laut. Biru yang satu ini sangat dingin seperti biru es.  
"Sini, kamu adalah permaisuriku." Dia menarik tanganku dan berusaha menggendongku.  
"Luhan!" Namun si namja pirang juga tidak mau melepaskan tangannya.  
"Eh, ka... kalian!" Aku jadi ketakutan melihat mereka memperebutkanku.

Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa orang-orang ini? Muncul dari mana? Apa maksudnya 'permaisuri'? Kenapa memperebutkan aku? Tapi yang paling membingungkan... di mana, sih, ini?!

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus bermunculan di dalam kepalaku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir. Tiba-tiba... Muncul benda bercahaya di atas kepalaku.

Apa itu? Aku melihat ke langit sambil bertanya-tanya. Tetapi yang terdengar justru getaran yang dahsyat dari bawah dan aku langsung melihat ke daratan. Suara apa ini? Bukan hanya bunyi saja. Ada getaran pada tanah yang kupijak. Sepertinya makin parah.

Jangan-jangan gempa? Kedua cowok itu mulai menyadari keanehan yang terjadi dan berhenti memperebutkanku.

Lalu, seberkas sinar merah mengarah ke wajahku. Silau! Aku memicingkan kelopak mataku dan melihat ke langit. Aku terkejut saat melihat sebentuk cahaya merah berputar-putar di langit yang putih. Tiba-tiba cahaya itu turun ke atas kepalaku seperti sebuah kilat!  
"Arrrgghhhhh!" Teriak ketakutan keluar dari mulutku.

Saking takunya melihat cahaya itu, aku tidak bisa berpikir.  
Chahaya itu langsung jatuh ke atas kepalaku. Kemudian cahaya itu membelah daratan, aku sampai terpental ke tdara. Ketakutan semakin terasa di dadaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Daratan kelihatan bergetar dahsyau. Dari belahan bumi itu bertiup angin yang dingin dan beku.

Tetapi aku tidak bisa melihat isi belahan itu. Saking paniknya, aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan atas dan bawah.  
Shireo! Aku takut. Siapa pun... Tolong aku! Aku tidak ingin mati!

Tapi tak ada gunanya, aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi! Aku tertelan ke dalam kegelapan belahan tadi.  
"Tidaaaaaak." Aku berteriak senyaring mungkin. Aku berusaha meraih-raih sesuatu dalam kegelapan yang penuh pasir.  
Tolong! Siapa saja, tolong aku!  
Di dalam udara yang gelap dan tidak tampak apa-apa. Aku merentangkan tanganku sampai pundakku terasa sakit. Aku berusaha meraih sesuatu.

Saat aku hampir menyerah, aku merasakan tangan seseorang yang kuat! Tangan itu menggenggam tanganku.

Omo, apa ini halusinasi? Bukan! Aku betul-betul sedang menggenggam tangan seseorang! Karena merasa telah tertolong, aku mulai merasa lega dan lemas, kemudian kesadaranku pun semakin jah.  
Mulai saat itu aku tidak melihat apa-apa lagi.

Tetapi ganggaman tangan yang kuat itu, tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kapanpun.

[TBC]  
LIKE &amp; COMMENT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER


	2. Introducing (He's Prince Sehun)

Tittle : **Torn Between Two Lovers**

.

Author : **LuSymphony ( bebektamvan)**

.

Cast :  
**\- Xi Lu Han**  
**\- Oh Se Hun**  
**\- Park Chan Yeol**  
**\- Byun Baek Hyun**

Other Cast :  
*** Wu Yi Fan**  
*** Kim Jun Myun**  
*** Im Yoon Ah**  
*** Hwang Mi Young**

Cameo :  
*** Kim Jong In**

.

Rating : tentukan sendiri lah -v

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Genre : Drama, Love Story, Sad, little Fantasy

.

Note : **JUST LUHAN POV**

.

NO BASH!

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.  
DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

KEEP RCL!

oOo Happy Reading oOo

Saat aku hampir menyerah, aku merasakan tangan seseorang yang kuat! Tangan itu menggenggam tanganku.

Omo, apa ini halusinasi? Bukan! Aku betul-betul sedang menggenggam tangan seseorang! Karena merasa telah tertolong, aku mulai merasa lega dan lemas, kemudian kesadaranku pun semakin jah.  
Mulai saat itu aku tidak melihat apa-apa lagi.

Tetapi ganggaman tangan yang kuat itu, tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kapanpun.

XOXO Torn Between Two Lovers 2

"Luhan!"  
Wuaaaa! Aku langsung terbangun dari tidurku.  
"Mau tidur sampai kapan eoh? Cepat bangun, nanti terlambat" teriak umma sambil membuka tirai.  
"Ne..." Aku tidak bergerak sama sekali dan hanya mengeluarkan sepatah kata.  
"Gwenchanayo Luhannie? Padahal wekernya sudah bunyi dari tadi. Habis begadang eum?" Tanya umma yang sedikit di manja-manjakan cara bicaranya.  
"Weker?" Benar.

Aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Padahal biasanya aku langsung bangun setelah mendengar suara weker. Aku melihat jarum jam menunjuk angka 7. Padahal aku sudah memasang bunyi weker supaya berbunyi pukul 6 pagi. Gawat, aku ketiduran selama satu jam?

Setelah melihat jam, ingatanku perlahan-lahan mulai kembali. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan meluruskan punggungku. Tapi yang aku rasakan hanyalah rasa letih.  
"Waeyo Luhan? Tidak enak badan, ya?" Tanya umma cemas lantaran aku masih terus berdiam di atas tempat tidur.  
"A..aniya. Aku mau ganti baju dulu".  
"Jinjjayo? Kalu begitu cepat turun sarapan sudah siap"  
"Yaaa."

Setelah mendengar jawabanku, umma tersenyum lega dan keluar dari kamarku.  
Aku menarik napas panjang sabil melihat cermin kecil di sisi jam wekerku.  
Ternyata yang uadi itu hanya mimpi biasa. Manamungkin hal seperti itu terjadi di dunianyta. Syukurlah itu hanya mimpi. Aku mengusap-usap dadaku.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir mimpi yang tadi aneh sekali. Aku bahkan tidak bisa percaya kalau itu adalah mimpi, soalnya sangat terlihat nyata.  
Pagi yang tidak enak. Kalau mengingat mimpi itu, rasanya menyeramkan sekali. Kenapa aku bermimpi hal seperti itu?  
Mungkin penyebab semua ini berawal dari perkataan Baekhyun saat istirahat siang kemarin.

FLASHBACK ON

Biasanya aku akan makan siang di kelas, tapi siang ini kami makan di balkon sekolah. Suasana balkon sangat berbeda dengan suasana kelas yang ribut. Sunyi.  
Sementara itu cahaya matahari yang menerangi kami sangat hangat. Aku merasa tenang dan nyaman. Seharusnya aku melewati makan siang yang santai dan menyenangkan.  
Tapi, Baekhyun bukannya makan siang, malah meyodorkan aku sebuah majalah.

"Baca halaman ini" pintanya dengan puppy eyes.  
Aku langsung melihat halaman yang dimaksud.

_'Ramalan dan Mantra Bulan Ini'_

Tertera huruf besar di halaman tersebut. Aku membaca beberapa ramalan bintang dan cinta. Aku pikir tidak ada yang aneh.  
"Mantra ini" lanjut Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke salah satu mantra di majalah tersebut.  
Aku membaca isi mantra tersebut tanpa berkomentar.

_'Sebelum tidur, taruhlah sebuah cermin kecil di sisi jam. Akan terjadi sebuah ke ajaiban. Akan hadir sosok calon suami masa depanmu ke dalam mimpimu. Seperti apakah suamimu itu?'_

Begitulah isinya. Aku terdiam sejenak. Memangnya kenapa dengan mantra ini? Aku agak kebingungan karena tidak mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun.  
"Luhan~ mau coba tidak mantra ini?" tanyanya polos.  
Baekhyun adalah sahabatku sejak sekolah dasar.

Nama lengkapnya Byun Baek Hyun. Matanya sipit. Dia bertubuh kecil dan memiliki sifat Happy Virus. Tapi dia adalah namja yang imut.  
Oh ya! Namaku Xi Lu Han. Umurku 15 tahun, kelas 1 SMU. Keperibadianku bertolak belakang. Aku sangat pendiam. Kami jadi dekat sejak kelas 2 SD.

Bermula saat aku menolong Baekhyun yang sedang diganggu oleh beberapa namja. Karenda dia sangat lucu dan polos, Baekhyun sering jadi bahan ledekan mereka. Mungkin pada dasarnya mereka suka pada Baekhyun. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun diperlakukan begitu. Kalau tidak salah, aku mengusir namja-namja itu.  
Sejak itu, kami selalu bersama. Aku selalu melindungi Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada orang yang punya jiwa kesatria dan baik hati sepertimu" ungkap Baekhyun suatu hari.  
Berjiwa kesatria dan baik hati?  
Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti itu. Tetapi aku hanya berpikir harus melindungi Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar hal tersebut terbentuk di dalam diriku.

Saat sadar, aku telah menjadi namja yang ingin membela kebenaran.  
Tetapi, saat Baekhyun menawarkan aku untuk mencoba mantra tersebut, aku jadi ragu.  
"Pasti menyenangkan kalau kita bisa bertemu dengan calon suami kita. Romantis, kan?" Wajah Baekhyun penuh harapan.  
Keningku berkeringat. Aduh, anak ini payah sekali. Masa percaya ramalan murahan seperti itu.  
Baekhyun menatapku dengan mata teduhnya.

Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Tapi punya teman polos seperti ini seru juga  
"Boleh, nanti aku coba" sahutku pura-pura bersemangat.  
Baekhyun senang sekali mendengar jawabanku. Sampai-sampai kami membuat janji untuk mencobanya. Saking semangatnya, aku jadi terharu pada Baekhyun.

FLASHBACK OFF

Kemarin malam, sesuai janji, aku membaca mantra tersebut, kemudian pergi tidur.  
Mantra itu, bukankah bisa membuat aku bertemu suami masa depanku? Tapi kenapa aku malah bermimpi seperti semalam? Memang aku bertemu dengan suamiku di masa depan, yang belum pernah aku temui dan kenal sebelumnya. Tetapi kenapa dua orang sekaligus? Mimpi semalam membuat aku jadi deg-degan.

Mimpi kemarin seperti cerita dalam novel petualangan yang kusuka.  
Aku senang membaca novel fiksi dan petualangan. Bahkan aku sering sekali mendambakan kejadian-kejadian seperti di dalam novel tersebut. Aku memasuki dunia yang sama sekali lain, dan mengalami petualangan yang menegangkan.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hatiku berdebar. Setiap kali selesai membaca satu buku, aku selalu berhasrat untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Tetapi...  
Aaaah, sudahlah! Aku tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya. Ini kan hanya sebuah mantra. Sebuah permainan. Mungkin keinginanku dan hasratku pada novel-novel itu terbawa ke dalam mimpi. Tetapi aku berpikir lagi, sebelum tidur semalam.

Aku sebenarnya berharap kalau yang keluar dalam mimpi itu adalah Kai!  
Kai punya bentuk wajah yang bagus. Namja itu teman sekelasku.  
Ia berasal dari SMP yang sama dengan aku dan Baekhyun. Aku sudah 3 tahun sekelas dengannya. Setiap kali bertemu kami saling meledek dan bercanda. Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang lain pada dirinya.

Dan hatiku langsung berdebar setiap berpapasan dengannya.  
Kai sangat pintar dan jagoan dance. Karena itu sejak SMP banyak murid yeoja/namja yang menyukainya. Bahkan ada adik kelas yang membuat 'fans club'  
Aku juga sebenarnya suka padanya.

Tetapi aku tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku. Saat itu aku takut hubungan pertemanan kami hancur. Aku sampai-sampai memeluk Baekhyun sambil menangis dan tertawa saat mengetahui Kai masuk SMU yang sama denganku. Aku juga sering menangis karenanya. Aku akan terus menjadi tema Kai, pikirku. Aku sudah hampir menyerah.

Tetapi saat upacara kelulusan SMP, Kai memanggil aku yang hendak pulang.  
"Aku sudah menyukai kamu sejak lama," katanya padaku.  
Omona! Mengingatnya saja membuat wajahku jadi memerah! Jantungku berdetak kencang dan terasa sesak. Tetapi karena ucapannya itulah, akhirnya aku jadi berani mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku lulus dari hubungan pertemanan. Akhirnya kami pun pacaran.

Tetapi yang keluar di mimpi semalam bukan Kai! Aku jadi agak kesal. Kalau diingat-ingat, cowok yang keluar di dalam mimpiku itu, keduanya sangat keren. Hanya saja namja yang berambu keabu-abuan itt agak menakutkan. Sepertinya aku cenderung memilih namja pirang. Kalau meraka muncul dalam dunia nyata... Aisssh babo! Aku ini mengkhayal saja. Aku kan, punya Kai.

"Luhan kau sedang apa? Sudah selesai belum?" terdengar suara langkah umma dari bawah.  
"Ne, aku akan turun sekarang," jawabku dengan suara keras. Ini bukan saatnya melamun. Aku melihat ke jam. Sudah pukul 7 lewat 20 menit. Aigooo, aku melamun selama 20 menit.

Aku langsung keluar dari kamar, mencuci muka dan membereskan rambutku.  
Kemudian balik ke kamar untuk memakai seragam sekolahku. Huh, pagi yang sial. Aku berdiri di depan cermin yang memperlihatkan bayangan seluruh tubuhku. Sepertinya aku sedikit kacau.  
Baekhyun mimpi apa ya semalam? Kalau misalnya tidak ada orang yang muncul di dalam mimpi, berarti seumur hidup tidak menikah, ya?

Aku jadi terus berpikir mengenai mimpi semalam. Tangan yang menarikku dengan kuat itu adalah tangan yang telah menolongkt di dalam kegelapan. Tangan siapa itu, ya? Ku lihat lagi jam wekerku waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 kewat 50 menit. Syukurlah. Sepertinya aku tidak akan terlambat sekolah. Aku merasa agak lega.

Deggg.

Sejenak napasku terhenti. Bukan napasku saja, tetapi wajahku, gerak tubuhku, semuanya terhenti. Ap... apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang mulai membayang di cermin. Mata! Hah?  
Ada sebuah mata yang sedang melotot tajam padaku!  
Aku langsung berbalik ke belakang. Tetapi tidak ada apa-apa di belakangku. Kamarku yang sama seperti biasanya.

Apa aku salah lihat? Pikirku sambil kembali berbalik dan melihat ke cermin.  
Hanya sebuah cermin. Hanya ada bayanganku di sana. Tuh kan, aku hanya salah lihat. Aku agak aneh pagi ini. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah.  
"Wah, gawat! Aku harus pergi! Kalau nggak bakal terlambat!" Aku berteriak setelah melihat jam dan berniat menjauh dari cermin  
Saat itu...

Zep!

Ada sesuatu yang sangat kuat menarik lenganku. Aku berbalik dan mulai meragukan pandangan mataku.  
"Apa?"  
Dari dalam cermin ada... tangan! Ada tangan puti sedang menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.  
Aku sangat terkejut. Di cermin itu tidak ada bayanganku. Yang ada hanyalah bayangan seorang namja berambut hitam. Bukan, itu bukan bayangan. Ia berdiri di dalam cermin!

"Yaaak!" Aku mulai berteriak. Tetapi tangan yang besar itu menutup mulutku sampai aku sulit bernapas.  
Aku berontak dan meronta untuk membebaskan diri. Tetapi tangan besar dan kuat yang muncul dari dalam cermin itu seperti tidak berniat melepaskanku.

TBC!~  
dan Lu men-TBC-kan nih chap dengan tidak elitnya =='


End file.
